


Despairingly Beautiful Encounter

by DespairsAntichrist



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chapter 7 - Smut, Cute Boba Date, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fingering, First Kiss, Fluff, Healthy Twin Dynamic, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Junkan - Freeform, Junko literally just adopted this poor neglected soul, Junko on her knees o.o, Kinda toxic tbh, Mall Date With Junko - Sex/Theft/Murder, Mikan needs a hug, Mukuro is an ROTC Kid, Mukuro is handsome af, Oral Sex, Read Description!, Sex in a Fitting Room, a shit ton of teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairsAntichrist/pseuds/DespairsAntichrist
Summary: "Call me crazy, but.. I keep hearing this little voice in my head, and it was driving me insane from the moment I saw you.."A hand ran through her hair as she had left Mikan standing there, turning around as she swore she probably looked insane, cashmere blues glistened with something the world had yet to experience."It keeps saying, 'Despairingly Beautiful Encounter'..."
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> Welcome to this gorgeous roleplay adaption that myself and my own beloved did~ We have a huge AU for Danganronpa, but I thought I'd allow the public just a tiny glimpse into one of our shorter pieces. 
> 
> Reading it might be a bit weird if you aren't used to the format of roleplays, but I assume you can pick up on it rather quickly. Normally we mention which character we are playing in the first line of our response, so you know who's perspective it is in and such, and when the next name comes forth, that's when the perspective change occurs. Hope that's a lil obvious.
> 
> In this you're gonna notice a couple of weird things about Junko, like the fact that her right eye glows red, her right palm emits heat, and her veins all glow red. Yeahhh, well, she's actually an experiment and a result of her late father's, 'Project Despair'. So, if you are all wondering, that's what that is from, but we don't touch on it too much so it shouldn't be that much of an issue.  
> Junko is extremely sensitive to sunlight and bright lights thanks to the experiments and having been locked away in a basement for like a good chunk of her life.
> 
> Also, this is Junko and Mikan's first encounter and it obviously quickly escalates to more than just the cute standard fair of "hello, come with me". Keep in mind Junko is an Ultimate Despair and pretty much always will be lol.
> 
> If it wasn't obvious, I play Junko, whilst my beloved plays Mikan.
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoy it, perhaps in the future there will be more to come~

Standing at the small overlook on the second floor of Hope's Peak Academy, Junko Enoshima tilted her head a she gazed upon the campus below. Twirling a stray strand of her strawberry blonde hair, she hummed a tune only she knew as she felt the breeze rush by. Luckily the blazing summer was almost over, Autumn soon coming to cast its cold breath upon the world. Junko always adored the colder seasons, never one for the heat for plenty of different reasons she could write a PowerPoint on. Pressing her chest forward against the rail, she let out a small groan looking down as if she would catch something to keep her attention. Everyone in this school was boring.. She was just waiting for the year where she could tear it all apart, although it would take some time, it was much more suitable than wasting her life away here. Sighing in a bored manner, she fixed the tie dangling around her neck, her ears picking up the sound of footsteps around her but not really caring. Mukuro wasn't around, she was probably off with Celestia and Kyoko, but what did Junko know, more so, _what did she care?_ Shaking her head at the though, she slowly pressed her elbows against the cold metal, sighing as she watched the leaves fall off of trees in the distance, a gentle smile coming to the Ultimate Despair's face. 

_Someday.. All of this? Won't even exist anymore. Puhuhu~ How utterly, utterly sad. :(_

Pressing her bag to her chest, Mikan tried her best not to trip over her own feet, stumbling into other students or falling to the ground as she made her way through the halls. Despite this school being exclusive and only for the absolute elite, it could be very crowded sometimes. The nurse never liked crowds of people, always avoiding others and keeping to herself. She was heading straight to the nurse's office, at least that was the plan. There she could spend all day until the school closed and she had to go back to her dreaded home, but there were still hours until then, and she would enjoy every second of it. 

Maybe she'd read or someone would come in, someone she could help.

_That would be wonderful.._

As her thoughts began to drift, she became very unfocused, not noticing how the crowd slowly seemed to dissolve, leaving her almost alone in the hall.

_Almost._

When she raised her gaze from the floor, she could've sworn her heart stopped for a moment. Right there in front of her stood an angel. It had to be.

Her mouth dropped open, but not enough to make her look stupid, as she came to a halt, looking at the person in front of her.

_I.. I know her. Th-That's..._

She couldn't move. Standing like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming truck, she seemed to grow roots, glued to her spot. If only she could look at something so beautiful forever... Thought it wouldn't take long until the secret subject of her wet dreams would notice. 

Bringing her arms back over her head, Junko let out a loud exaggerated yawn before she closed her eyes. Reaching them up, she stretched herself out, groaning as she turned on her heels. Cashmere blues opened as the sun seemed to hit her just right, perhaps it was just a trick the sun played, but a faint red glistened within those blues as Junko caught the student staring at her. Flashing her signature smile, she turned fully, standing before her in all her glory.

"Don't'cha know gawking at a lady is rude~?"

With a brow raised at the woman, Junko wasn't entirely one to scold people. It was amusing to see their reactions, but of course, she simply smiled. The girl was in an awestruck state, there was no denying that, and Junko simply hummed as she observed her for a moment. Not really sure what else to do, she simply walked forward, her heels clacking as she went.

_"Or did no one ever tell ya?"_

Hearing her voice ripped Mikan out of her dream, immediately falling together like a house of cards. She started shaking, backing off a little as she raised her hands, shaking her head frantically.

"Ah! S-S-Sorry! I didn't.. U-Uh.."

Seeing the girl approaching her sent her into a state of panic. Had she messed up?

_She will hate me! Or worse!_

The last thing Mikan needed was another bully, especially if it was a person she had admired from afar for so long. Her heart couldn't take that. So there was only one thing she could do. 

Looking to see if anyone was around, she fell to her knees in an apologetic manner. They were alone now, so she would be spared the shame of being seen like this... Still, she felt very vulnerable in this position.

"P-Please accept my apology!"

As the woman fell to her knees, Junko stopped her walk, tilting her head. _Well, damn.._

That was a first. She had people do an abundance of interesting things to win over her affection or gain her attention, but falling to their knees was something she had yet to witness.

"Ya look good down there, I'll give you that."

Continuing her walk, she stopped in front of the girl, slowly leaning down as she allowed a hand to curl against the student's chin. Blood red nails gently dragged along her cheek, tilting herh ead up as Junko hummed with ease.

"Apology accepted~"

Stepping away completely, Junko turned on her heels, grinning as she turned to look back at Mikan.

"Don't think I've seen ya around~ Then again, I don't really care for the bums in this school, regardless..."

Placing a hand out, Junko grinned to the woman on her knees, offering her a helping hand up.

"I'm sure ya already know, but, I'm Junko Enoshima~ Charmed, I'm sure ;P"

She was stunned. Every word, every move, was nothing but pure elegance. Something about her seemed like she wasn't a normal human at all. Her cheeks were burning to the touch as she felt nails against her skin, her breath getting caught in her throat.

_S.. So close.._

Almost leaning into the touch, it took all her strength not to do it, and she almost sighed in relief as Junko brought some space between them again.

"Y-Yes.. I kn-know."

She gave her a shy smile, hesitant to take the hand that was extended to her, but when she did, it felt like heaven.

_Her skin is so soft.. Woah.._

Blushing like a little girl, she couldn't help but smile happily as she continued to speak, not believing that someone like Junko would waste her time on someone like her.

"M-My name is Tsumiki, Mikan. I-I'm the Ultimate Nurse!"

As the girl took her hand, Junko hauled her off of her feet, not knowing her own strength, she took a step back, causing the girl to fall flush against her. Chuckling to herself, she ran a hand through the woman's hair, humming as she looked down at where she had wound up. _Against my chest of all places, must be heaven for a timid kitten like her~_

"Ya look nice where ya are~ They make for good cushions, huh~?"

Giggling to herself, she pressed the girl off of her chest, only to take her hand and spin her around till Junko had her back against the railing once more. Her smile was bright as she ran a hand along the woman's cheek, cupping it with a small grin.

"So, Tsumiki~ The Ultimate Nurse, huh? Ya had me pinned thinking you were the Ultimate S-S-S--St-Stutter, Puhuhu~!"

Making fun of the girl was standard, it was simply Junko's character, but nonetheless she was somewhat kind about it. _Something about you screams to me, Mikan... Perhaps it was fate we've met.._

Everything was happening way too fast for the usually shy girl. No one ever even glanced at her, and now she was spun around by the woman of her dreams. Owning all of the magazines which had Junko on their cover, she couldn't do anything but dream of meeting her one day. Now here she was..

_HUH?!_

Being pressed against Junko's chest almost made her faint, unable to say anything as her eyes switched between looking at her boobs, back to her eyes, then down again, trying to hide the upcoming nosebleed. When she was spun around again, she couldn't even hear what Junko was saying. Having never met the fashionista before, she would've never guessed that Junko was so.. Energetic? Hyperactive almost, and for a moment she started to wonder if she might be suffering from ADHD, but who was she to judge?

Breathing a bit heavily, she decided not to say anything to her remarks. They were a little mean, but in such a gentle way that she was almost irritated by it. Was she being nice just to mock her?

"L-Listen, i-if you're g-going to bully me, m-maybe pick a-another day. I have to go to the nurse's office a-and.."

_Oh no. Oh no, no, I'm being rude, what am I saying--_

A hand went to cover her mouth, trying not to look at the blonde. This was a mess. _She_ was a mess.

"S-Sorry, I..."

She swallowed, again trying not to look at Junko's chest. Or her lips. Or breathe in her scent in a way that was too obvious. 

"I'm not used to.. P-People talking to me.."

Almost not even registering Mikan's words, Junko kept her hand running through the woman's hair before she finally heard what she was going on about. She didn't really seem to say or do much towards the comment she had made which was rather boring, but she wouldn't comment on it. Eyeing Mikan, she pressed the girl off of her, leaning back against the rail whilst she folded her arms beneath her chest.

"If this is considered bullying, then damn you must be one sensitive cookie."

Crossing one leg against the other, she leaned back as the wind blew by, her eyes closing against the breeze as she smelt the crisp cold air. Smiling softly to herself, as she turned upon the apology, she half expected the girl to fall to her knees again.

"Don't mention it, Mikanalan. Talkin' ain't my digs either." 

Talking was a nuisance to be rather quaint with anyone.. Junko despised it with a silent passion, but she made it work out for her. She was always far too pent up in excitement and the boredom the world had to offer, she did her best though. _Social interaction is necessary to tear the world apart~ If it wasn't a necessity I wouldn't waste my breath on lowly fuckin' annoyances.. But you.. You my dear~? You're somethin' special, and I'mma make you mine~!_

She nodded along, understanding what she meant. Most of the time, mikan was more than happy with being a quiet spectator. If you didn't get involved, they couldn't judge you, if no one saw you, if you were invisible... Then no one could hurt you.

It wasn't quite the same, but close enough to make Mikan relax. She looked over the rail, letting out a soft sigh.

_I hope I'm not boring her.. She neither yelled at me nor sent me away. How strange._

Out of the corner of her eye she looked Junko up and down, trying not to stare again. It would only be a matter of time until Junko would get tired of her.

_Right?_

"I.. Uh.. I-I don't want to bother you any longer. I-If you're not in the mood to talk.. I th-think I should just.."

She was already on her way to leave, internally scolding herself for letting this opportunity slip, but what was there that she could offer? Better leave while it's still nice.

Junko raised a brow as the girl seemed to be ready to leave.

"Tired of me already?"

She couldn't stop the words from slipping out of her lips. In short, what did she care if she was or not? It wasn't like Junko had some hellbent obsession with her, it was stupid to waste her time on the girl, but something kept screaming at her. _It's a despairingly beautiful encounter~_ She couldn't ignore her despair senses, it was like how that bug superhero couldn't ignore his bug senses, same thing, right? Shaking the thought away, she sported her best frown, a sad tone coming to her voice as she gently began to pet one of her pigtails, looking down at the floor with a sigh.

"Most people can't take too much of me at a time, it's okay.. I understand."

Adding a sniffle in for extra measure, Junko wiped at her eyes with a small whimper, looking over the edge of the railing as the wind rushed by, thankfully making her eyes water to add to her visage.

_I'll break you if I must, Mikan.. You aren't getting away from me.._

At that, Mikan stopped, her eyes widening in surprise. Was she.. Really upset that she wanted to leave?

Shaking her head, she turned, looking at Junko with a nervous smile.

"N-No, that's not it! I-I just thought.. I was boring you. A-And I don't want to waste your time!"

She frowned, looking away, then back to Junko. She was beautiful, even when she looked so sad. It was like something in her broke, yelling at her to stay. This had to be important. This meeting couldn't be a coincidence, but did she even believe in something as unrealistic as fate? Maybe. Maybe from today on she would.

"I-If you want me to, I can stay! I-I don't _have_ to go to the nurse's office. I'm sure there won't be anyone today, and if there is, then someone else could take care of them..."

What a weird thing to say for someone who loved their job more than anything, but she would make an exception for her. She was an extraordinary person after all. Yes. She would stay. It would be fine.

"S.. So... W-What do you want to do?"

As Junko seemingly reeled the girl in, keeping her on a tight leash, mushrooms would've popped off of her head in that moment as she walked forward. Taking Mikan by the hand, she grinned to her as she started them away from the balcony, down the hall and past several classrooms.

"Glad ya came to your senses, Tsumiki~ How's about we start with somethin' realll simple and quick?"

Turning on her heels, she started walking backwards, her cashmere blues locked on Mikan's dull purples as she grinned brightly. Maybe she was being too childish about the whole thing, but she couldn't find the strength to care even if she was. Her chest heaved slightly from her movements, but that was seemingly normal at this point whilst she kept walking backwards.

"There's this kick ass Boba place that's like a block away from the school, so we can totes drop by there for a drinky-drink, then maybe we can like, I don't know, go wherever you wanna go? A walk in the park totally sounds nice too, we can even--"

Junko stopped in her tracks, her mind short-circuiting as she looked at Mikan. A near nervous expression came to her face as she looked away for a moment, turning to the side as she whined softly.

"I..I'm talking too much.. Aren't I.?"

She normally wasn't one to care, but something inside of her told her she was being an annoyance. Who was she to care.? Even so, she couldn't break the feeling, and it stuck to her like glue. _Remnants of a past self who was a poor timid girl? Probably.. Best if she was buried alive.._

Mikan was a little overwhelmed with how fast Junko's mood had shifted, but decided to just go along with it. After all, she was just happy that the girl wanted to spend time with her. Her cheerful tone filled Mikan with happiness, making her heart beat a little faster, but her sudden movements scared her. Deep down she was just waiting for her to snap and get made at her-because that's how it always went. Until then they could have some fun though. The nurse really didn't have many friends, and the ones she had didn't care too much. Especially not to spend time with her outside of school.

"N-No!"

Shaking her head, she managed to smile while doing so.

"Don't worry! I'd love to go with you! W-Wherever you feel like!"

She chuckled, then thought about it again for a moment. They could live a day without her, but she never left school this early. Actually, she had never gone out with friends at all. This was new and exciting, but it scared the life out of her too. How did someone behave in a situation like this? 

"Y-You can talk as much as you want, I don't mind! L-Let's go then!"

Offering Junko a reassuring smile whilst she waited for her reaction. Was she really making a friend right now? 

Hearing the reassurance seemed to snap something inside of Junko's mind. Grinning from ear to ear, she grabbed Mikan's hand, kissing it quick before she dashed off in a blaze of glory, dragging the poor nurse along with her. 

"Awesome!! So~! I'm thinking we can hit up the Boba place, totes head to the mall, you look like you haven't been there a day in your life, and then like, maybe we can grab some food afterwards or somethin'? Sound chill?"

Looking over her shoulder at Mikan, she answered her own question, not even waiting for a response as she laughed loudly, shaking her head.

"What am I saying? Of course it sounds chill! That's like the chilliest of chill. Ice cream style chill-No! Ice _cone_ style chill-It's just chill, chill, chill!"

With a small glint to her cashmere blues, she hummed happily as she dragged Mikan along, not really giving the nurse much of a chance as they reached the top of the stairs leading down.

This girl was something else, Mikan had known that from the second she saw her. Really seen her though, and not just on the cover of a magazine. This was so different ot how she had imagined her, but then again.. Had she ever imagined this? 

_In my nicest dreams maybe.._

"Y-Yeah! Okay j-just--!"

Already a little out of breath, she hoped that Junko would hear her.

"C-Can you slow down a little, E-Enoshima? I-I'll go with you wherever you want and do what you want j-just.."

She sighed, looking down the stairs. If she wanted to run down the stairs at the same speed she would trip, fall, and break all of her bones. How ironic. Some nurse she was..

"A.. And..."

Suddenly, she blushed, looking at the gorgeous blonde in awe.

"Y.. You want t-to.. Go shopping with me? Is that right?"

Junko stopped at the top of the steps, flattening her skirt over her rear as she sat at the edge of the railing. Finally taking the time to look at Mikan, she froze for a moment, allowing her words to get out with ease.

"I mean, yeah. Why not? You look like you could use some new clothes, and I mean, maybe get you some long sleeves or something to cover your arms up, y'know? Trust me, being bandaged up all the time is such a drag, experience says all."

Winking at the girl, her look was a little sad as she picked her feet up, letting gravity take her as she slid down the railing. Letting out a laugh, she plants her feet on the ground once she got to the second landing, looking up at Mikan.

"If you don't slide down that, I'm making you wear a onesie through the mall. Hop to it, Bunny~"

Grinning, her former sad expression seemed to daze away as she waited eagerly for the older girl.

_I know what it's like.. I don't know what they're from.. But I know the despair it can bring, the looks, the stares.. No one should have to go through that bullshit.. I gotcha, Mikan~ Even if it's in my own despairingly lovely way~_

Mikan's eyes widened and she started blushing even more, her cheeks now a dark red.

"Uh.. Huh?"

Her hand ran up her arm, a little out of it as she listened.

_Did she.. Notice? People usually think it's just.. What I wear.. S-Since I'm a nurse and.. Some students have a rather.. Odd style.. I... I..._

For a long moment she stared, following Junko with her eyes, a bit too startled to say anything.

"I.. Uh..."

Then she smiled, her hand touching the railing gently. 

"Thanks, Junko."

She wasn't sure if it was okay to say her name like that, it felt rather rude, but she couldn't help it. Then she heard the next sentence and her cheeks grew hot again.

"I-I.. Uh... O-Okay."

Hesitant at first, she sat on the railing, trying to adjust a bit as she tried to hold her skirt in place. Mikan couldn't help a scared whine as she slid down, dropping to the floor in front of Junko in her usual manner. 

_I.. Can't catch a break, can I!?_

What Mikan didn't realize yet was that her skirt had slip up, exposing her entire read to the girl next to her. Nothing stayed hidden, especially not with her underwear that was just a little too small for her.

"U-Ugh.."

The minute the girl smacked to the floor in front of her, Junko had a hand over her mouth. Suppressing a giggle, she knelt down, running her hand up the back of the girl's thighs, and teasingly along her ass before she pulled her skirt down.

"Klutz, huh?"

Standing back up, she offered the girl her hand, running her hand over the top of her hair to make sure it was flat. She would let her stand up on her own, but perhaps that was the reasoning for all of her bandages. Regardless, Junko would help her cover it up if she pleased.

"Suppose we can hit up Victoria's Secret too, hm?"

Gently tilting her head up with just two fingers beneath her chin, Junko took the opportunity to just help the girl up brushing her off here and there. Perhaps it was a bit much to brush her skirt down, her hands slipping beneath it here and there on accident, but Junko didn't exactly know the bounds of personal space. Pulling it a bit to make sure it stayed down, she moved up to her stomach and chest area, brushing her apron off before she ran her hand a bit roughly over her chest to get a stain out.

"Tsk, tsk.. We should really get you some new underwear, I can literally feel your tit poking out of your bra."

Stopping to press at the area, she poked at it with a small chuckle, not realizing how close they were until she felt the girl's breath close to her neck. Regardless, she did her best to pull the girl's bra up, her finger brushing against her nipple whilst she did. 

"Damn, Hon, y'know that's gotta be so uncomfy, I mean fuck, look at mine."

Looking down, Junko's bra was already halfway out to the world. Moving her tie aside, she pulled up the frilly lace ends of it, doing the same to the other side as she took a step back.

"They gotta fit nice and snug, y'know? Not like, suffocate them. Breathing is important for everyoneee. Including our boobies, kay~?"

Cupping her own, she let out a soft sigh before mover her tie back.

"So, we'll work on getting you plenty of clothes while we're out, and don't worry, it's on mwah~"

Winking to the girl, she looked back down the stairs before brushing a stray strand behind her ear, her cashmere blues gazing back at the nurse with a bright smile. 

Mikan almost had a stroke. Junko's hands roaming her body.. There was something so different about it. Having been touched before, she could've never imagined that it would feel so _good._ Biting her lip as she tried not to whimper, she shut her eyes tightly, trying to breathe. 

"J.. Junko.. I.. Mm!"

When she touched her chest, it took all her strength not to moan. Mikan had never thought about girls, well, she never thought about _anyone_ like that, but the way Junko touched her almost made her drool. Was this girl even aware of what she was doing?! She had to be, but Mikan didn't mind, so she would let it slide.. Just this once..

"O.. O-Okay. L.. Let's go.. Y-Yes?"

Now she was staring again. Right at her chest. Like her eyes were glued to it, and there was no use fighting it.

"W.. Wait. On you? N-No, you don't have to!"

She knew she couldn't afford it, but she wouldn't let this girl pay. Model or not, she wouldn't let her waste her money on her. That was rude. It would be a _waste._

On the other hand, she needed to bring some distance between them or she would melt into a puddle. So as long as they were moving, she would be fine. 

Shrugging her shoulders, she sat back on the railing, flattening her skirt again as she did so.

"I have so much money and literally nothing to do with it, don't you worry your head off one bit. So, anyways--"

Adjusting herself on the railing, she looked down the steps, looking to Mikan with a small raise of her brow.

"We're gonna try this again, you can sit on my lap this time and it'll be fun and you won't crack your face off the fuckin' concrete, cool~?"

Waiting for the woman, she couldn't stop smiling. She had seen where her eyes had stared, felt the way she trembled beneath her fingertips.. _She'll be all kinds of fun, that's for certain~_

Now that was crossing a line for sure, but Mikan didn't mind one bit. Maybe this was a whole big plan to humiliate her. She was scared, but Junko seemed so nice.. And so soft.. And beautiful.. If she declined, she'd hate herself till the day she died. 

Nodding, she slowly placed herself on the strawberry blonde, holding her breath.

"Th.. This is kind of dangerous.. Are you sure?"

If they fell they would absolutely break bones, but she could take care of her, and she didn't mind getting hurt herself. Junko was reckless, and for some odd reason, she absolutely loved it. 

_I... I want to be even closer.. P-Please.._

Junko tilted her head at that, looking at the end of the steps with a small chuckle. For a moment she shrugged, not debating on the recklessness of her actions, she just knew she craved it.

"If it's not dangerous.. Isn't everything so boring then.?"

Her question was beyond serious as the wind blew through the stairwell. With a small grin, she wrapped a hand firmly around Mikan's waist, letting the other off of the railing.

"So why not relish in the despair of falling~?!"

Letting her words echo throughout the corridor, she laughed all the way down, a small yell leaving her. Losing her balance at the end, she swore they would go tumbling head first into the concrete before she felt arms wrap around them both, keeping them on her feet. Smelling the soft, frigid scent of salt water, Junko picked her head up from the person's chest before lavender eyes gazed down at her.

"Aw fuck, hey Sis~"

Mukuro smiled gently to her sister, letting go of the two women as she brushed her shirt off, straightening it a bit whilst she looked between the two.

"Thanks for catchin' us, didn't think it was gonna go that bad."

Running a hand back through her strawberry blonde locks, Mukuro simply shook her head with a small sigh.

"I don't mind your recklessness.. But you should be mindful not to drag others into it.. Next time, I won't catch either of you."

In the sun, the soldier's freckles seemed to highlight her features as she turned to Mikan with an apologetic glance, dipping her head before Junko rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, it's not like I meant for us to fall, I was just having fun you big oof~"

Nudging her sister playfully in the side, Mukuro continued to shake her head, pressing a stray strand of hair behind Junko's ear as the fashionista let out an annoyed grumble.

"Oh, m-my apologies.. I don't believe I've introduced myself--"

Junko pushed the soldier, causing the girl to stumble as she had tried to put on a knight in shining armor façade. Wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulders, she pressed her cheek to her own, kissing it which made the soldier blush profusely, her freckles becoming hidden behind the rosy tint.

"This is my older lump of a twin, Mukuro. She's kinda sorta a big deal-- Nottt~!"

Blowing her tongue in the girl's face, Mukuro grumbled as she pushed Junko away, wiping her cheek as she did so. Sighing, she returned her gaze to Mikan, still looking as apologetic as always.

"Right.. I-I'm Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Soldier. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Extending a hand in greeting, she smiled kindly, Junko rolling her eyes as she did so, leaning against the railing to the small garden area behind them.

Mikan's heart had stopped. Or at least she swore it did, but then she felt strong arms, and a sense of security.

_Wow._

With wide eyes and a deep blush on her face, she stared at what she thought was a dream come true at first. She was just as beautiful, but strong and more.. Handsome? 

Either way, her heart had stopped, and her brain alongside it. She only registered part of the conversation, like the fact that they were twins- Not identical, obviously- And her name, and Mikan swore she would never forget that name.

"H.. Hello.."

She looked the girl up and down, feeling her heartbeat quicken a bit. Two beautiful girls in one day? Both talking to her? This couldn't be real. 

"M-My name is Mikan Tsumiki. P-Pleasure to meet you too!"

Then her words got stuck in her throat and she couldn't look at either of them, so she settled for the ground, still blushing profusely. 

_I.. Thought I'd be spending some time alone with Junko.. B-But.._

Glancing at Mukuro again, she was sure that she wouldn't mind the company, but it would still be a little sad. She felt like Junko and her were just about to get a little closer. Torn between both options, she knew that she didn't get a say in this either way. Both was fine. As long as people would give her the time of day, who was she to complain? Mukuro seemed quieter, and a lot more relaxed than Junko. At least this beautiful encounter gave her a bit of time to breathe, and God knew she needed it. For some reason, the part between her legs had grown hot and every bit of fabric on her skin was too much. Being so close to the two felt like hell, but in the most heavenly way there was. 

_They are gorgeous.. Why are they even talking to me?_

With the introductions out of the way, Mukuro smiled curtly to the older woman, turning her attention to Junko as the girl flicked the back of her head which made the soldier scoff.

"We're going to go grab some Boba and head to the mall, you wanna tag along or do you have practice or whatever?"

Starting to walk along, Junko took Mikan's hand to keep the girl walking with them, obviously telling the poor girl had short-circuited. Keeping her eyes on her twin, Mukuro sighed, shaking her head.

"I told you the competition is this week, I can't skip any practices, Junko."

Rolling her eyes, Junko blew a stray strand out of her face.

"Lameeee~"

Mukuro simply sighed, smiling as she shook her head.

"Perhaps next time?"

She stepped ahead, brushing her hand against Junko's shoulder as she raised a brow at her younger twin.

"Yeah, yeah. Go get 'em, Sis~"

Mukuro grinned at that, saluting to the two as she jogged off to the few students who were already gathering in the hall. Watching her leave, Junko turned to Mikan with a small chuckle. 

"She's a military bum if ya couldn't catch that. Fitting for her, really. Not the social type, but she works wonders when she's comfy enough~"

Keeping their walk going, she headed in the opposite direction of her twin, yawning as she looked ahead at the entrance to the school.

As fast as she had appeared, she vanished, and Mikan couldn't help but feel a little sat at that. _Hopefully we meet again.._

"She seems really nice."

Her voice was quiet, so quiet she almost couldn't hear it herself, but her focus was elsewhere. The way Junko was holding her hand made the butterflies in her stomach go crazy. Being close? Holding hands? She had seen other girls do that. It's what friends did, right? Did they also feel so hot while doing it?

_I doubt that.. B-But I don't want it to stop either._

She hoped with all her heart that Junko wouldn't let go any time soon. Still a little hung up on the soldier, she let her mind wander. Mukuro seemed very nice. Not as hyper, and very polite, and the way she had caught them was more than a little sexy.

_What am I even thinking.._

Scolding herself, the grip on Junko's hand tightened a little without her noticing, but a smile came to her lips as she thought of the afternoon ahead of them. Seemed like she really had made a friend today. Possibly for the first time in her life.

Feeling the girl's grip tighten on her hand, Junko didn't think much of it as she hummed whilst they walked. From the sounds of it, she didn't have much else to chatter on and on about, perhaps that was a blessing for both of them. Junko's mind tended to run amuck constantly, it was probably why the girl was so hyper. She couldn't remember the last time it was calm, but she liked to believe it was what made her unique in her own quirky way. _Aside from being barely human aha~ But no one needs to know about that~_

"So, what do you like, do for fun?"

Turning her head to look at the nurse, they had finally made it out of the school. The breeze was blowing gently, picking up a few cherry blossom petals from the gardens in front of the school. Junko breathed in the sweet scent, sighing quietly as she looked up for a moment. Luckily, the sun was slightly hidden behind the clouds, so it wasn't blinding, _otherwise she may have gone blind for a short periolodically time Puhuhu~_

The urge for conversation was present. Perhaps it was to know more about this girl, or to quench whatever thirst resided within the depths of her mind even she didn't know about. She truly was an enigma.. Even to herself~

Breathing in the sweet air and relishing in the feeling of being so close, Mikan didn't feel the need to say anything, but of course, she knew that Junko did. The girl didn't seem to enjoy silence like she did, and she would try her best to please her.

"For fun? Uh.."

Tapping her chin while trying to think of something, she let out a soft hum.

"I uh.. Like to read. About medical stuff. A-And I enjoy movies."

 _Horror_ movies.

"But most of the time I'm at school, taking care of patients. I used to help in a hospital. Uhm.."

She paused, her gaze dropping to the ground again.

"S-Sorry.. I'm a boring person. Wh.. Why do you even spend time with me I.."

Mikan shook, her grip on Junko's hand tightening once again.

"Forgive me.."

Junko glanced over as the nurse spoke. She didn't mind the lack of what she had to offer, it was obvious to anyone that the nurse didn't do far too much.. Even so, she offered a short smirk, running her thumb over the girl's knuckles.

"It's alright, Mukuro doesn't do too much either~ She's pretty boring when we aren't doing certain things~"

Winking at Mikan, she would imply whatever she wished. Their reputation didn't matter. So long as she didn't get in trouble with the school committee, things would be perfectly fine. It was only a good year or two till it all came crashing down.. Quietly, she shook her head.

"Movies are fun, I thought about making my own at one point, think I just might~"

Chuckling at the thought, she lowered her head, keeping their walk slow.

_Doing certain things..._

The words echoed in her mind, but Mikan's brain couldn't-Or didn't want to- connect the dots. She'd get it soon enough. The wink got her though, and Mikan couldn't hide herself blushing. This seemed like a constant state now, but who wouldn't if they were being dragged around by Junko fucking Enoshima.

Junko's mentioning of a movie brought her back to reality.

"A movie? Really?"

There was an excitement to her voice that seemed almost awkward.

"What kind?"

Mikan could picture her in any role, but the direction her mind was going in was anything but innocent. Not that she would ever admit that. 

"Ah.. I-I'm sure you w-would be stunning in any role.."

Junko turned her head as she brought them around the corner to the first block, her cashmere blues shining in the light as she did so.

"Yeah~ I mean, I'm not going to star in it, Puhuhu~"

Covering her mouth as she chuckled loudly, she simply flipped a pigtail back over her shoulder as she kept their walk slow. The day was gorgeous, the sun shining overhead as the breeze blew through the area. With each step, she listened to the clack of her heels on the sidewalk, relishing in the rhythmic pattern for a short moment before she finally continued her past sentence.

"Modeling is my gig, sure, but starring in a horror film sounds boring."

Yawning to herself, she lowered her head.

"Plenty of people will _die_ seeing it~"

Patting Mikan's shoulder, she waked towards the store in sight, her smile dulling a tad bit as she looked down at her heels with a quiet whimper.

Mikan listened carefully, a bit at a loos of what to say, so she decided not to say anything. She didn't want to make a fool of herself just yet.. If she hadn't already done that.

Hearing Junko whimper, she thought to stop, but followed her just a little slower.

"A.. Are you okay?"

There was honest concern in her dull eyes and voice as she stepped close. If she was always walking around in those heels she was probably in a lot of pain, but if it was anything else, she'd still try and help her.

"Wh-What's wrong?"

Widening her eyes as she realized she had slipped up, Junko turned to look at Mikan with a small sigh.

"I suppose I'm alright. Same old, same old, right~?"

Her grin betrayed everything else that she kept hidden away from the world. Junko smiled, nudging the nurse as they walked towards the store.

"So, all of this is my treat, kay~? Go wild, my bank account is literally bottomless."

Smirking as she brushed by Mikan, she let the woman's hand go with a small hum. Greeting the workers behind the counter, Junko ordered for herself, strawberry milk tea with raspberry, strawberry, and pomegranate bubbles, topped with whipped cream and a cherry as she requested. Turning to look at Mikan, she waited expectantly, walking towards the other end as one of the workers began fangirling endlessly as she begged that the order would be free.

Mikan shifted nervously, feeling bad for letting Junko pay but.. She wasn't nearly as wealthy as her. In fact, she was pretty broke. When she heard her talk again, everything seemed to go silent and nothing but a faint ring sounded in her head. Anxiety was a tricky bitch.

Suddenly she felt hot, looking around helplessly.

"I.. Uh.."

Shifting on her spot, looking around while her hand tugged on strands of her hair, she started shaking a little. 

"U-Uh.. Uhm.."

As hard as she tried to read the signs, she couldn't. All she felt was panic, and pure terror.

"J.. Junko.. I.. I've never.. Uh.."

Great. Now she was lost. Making a fool of herself in front of this amazing, beautiful, kind girl. 

_You fucked up. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!_

Immediately realizing the midst of the girl's panic attack, Junko stepped in front of her, smiling to the workers as she took her hand with a small kiss to her forehead. Perhaps it was overkill but the woman behind the counter dipped her head as Junko ordered.

"Lavender milk tea, with blueberry, blackberry, and dragon fruit Boba, Dear~? Top it off with some whip like mine and maybe one of those cute little edible flowers?" 

As the worker returned to their work, Junko leaned against Mikan as she walked them to the other end of the store. Keeping her hand locked with Mikan's, she murmured gently against the girl's head, being gentle as she stood behind her, wrapping her arms around her front as she rested them against her lower stomach.

"Sorry for putting ya on the spot there, Dear.. Anxiety truly does no one any good, hm..?"

Her mood seemed to change as she sighed, running her thumb along the girl's stomach. She reminded her so much of Mukuro for a moment.. Junko couldn't help but keep her in her arms, holding her in a protective manner as a faint heat burned against her right palm.

Feeling her being so gentle flustered Mikan, but again she went along with it.

_Why is she being so nice?_

Leaning into her touch, despite being hesitant, Mikan started whispering.

"It's fine.. Y.. You're too kind, Junko.. I.. I hope I'm not being a b-b-bother.."

Her heart was beating way too fast as she pressed against the girl, skin flushed and hot to the touch.

_Is.. This what it's like to have a friend? O.. Or is this.._

She was absolutely getting a crush on Junko and she was painfully aware of it.

_She will break my heart.._

That didn't seem to matter though. For the moment, it was fine and she would relish in every small touch and every kind word. She would taste every little drop of it before it would end eventually.

_J.. Just for a little longer.._

Keeping the girl nice and close, Junko hushed her quietly, peeking her head up when the worker brought their drinks. The bright pink and purple was presented to them and Junko winked to the waitress, thanking her as she handed it off to Mikan.

"I thought purple seemed fitting for you.. Hope ya like it." 

Linking her arm with the girl, she didn't really wait for a reply as she walked them out of the store, keeping Mikan close in a very protective manner. 

"We can stroll through the park if you want? The mall is on the other end so we can take our time."

Keeping her close, she set their course for the mall, not saying far too much as they reached the entrance to the park.

"Heh.. Thank you."

Mikan smiled shyly to herself as she leaned into Junko, cautiously trying a sip of the drink. Suddenly her eyes seemed to light up, widening in surprise.

"Th.. This is really good! Thank you, Junko."

Smiling brightly at the girl, she took another, bigger sip. This day seemed too good to be true.

"I.. Sorry, but I don't really g-get it though. Why are you being so nice to me..?"

There was a bit of suspicion to her words, but it was mostly her insecurities talking. If someone so gorgeous was spending time with her, there had to be a catch. There couldn't just be nice things happening to her. It simply didn't work like that, and she needed some kind of reason for her behavior.

"Y.. You don't plan on doing something to me, right?"

Suddenly her eyes widened in shock, a horrible realization hitting her.

"I-If you want anything you can just say it! I-I'll do what you w-want, uh, j-just.. Please.."

Trying to stay as quiet as possible, her pleas grew more desperate, but her body refused to distance itself from Junko. Maybe some part of her knew that, for now, there wasn't anything to worry about, but she could never be sure of that, could she?

"No problem~!"

Nudging the girl, Junko chuckled as she kept their walk slow so they could enjoy their drinks. It tasted like Heaven.. She couldn't remember the last time she had gone to little cafes or shops.. _Probably when Mom was alive.._ The thought made her cough as Mikan began to talk, her hand immediately going up to cover her mouth with an apologetic glance. 

Raising a brow at her words, she was quiet for a moment. _Oh, well, y'know, I hear a lot of voices in my head and they totally told me that this was a despairingly beautiful encounter sooo_

She didn't get the chance to answer as Mikan asked if she planned on doing something to her, Junko thought she had misheard her for a moment, but as she continued talking and grew more desperate, Junko shook her head. Thankfully, they were coming up on a bench just behind a memorial of a large weeping willow. With a small sigh, she placed the cup down on the bench, turning fully to look at Mikan as she took her drink as well, placing it beside her own.

"Easy there, Chicka. No need to have an aneurysm, I'm not gonna hurt ya."

Junko flattened the woman's hair here and there, her cashmere blues looking directly into dull purples as she smiled quietly.

"Ya wanna know the truth, huh?"

Slowly taking her hand, Junko walked them a few paces away from the bench, standing just beneath the weeping willow that stood like a guardian over the entire garden. Her eyes watched it for a moment, adoring it in silence before she slowly lowered her head to look at the ground below.

"Call me crazy, but.. I keep hearing this little voice in my head, and it was driving me insane from the moment I saw you;"

A hand ran through her hair as she had left Mikan standing there, turning around as she swore she probably looked crazed. She trembled here and there, but as she fully came to face her, she probably didn't even resemble the fashionista persona she put out to the world. Cashmere blues glistened with something the world had yet to experience.. _Despair._

"It keeps saying, 'Despairingly Beautiful Encounter'.. And who am I to question programming~?"

Walking forward, she took Mikan's hand, spinning her back against the weeping willow till the leaves brushed against the tops of their heads. Her smile was bright, a bit manic, but she did her best to suppress her true form. She could feel the burn in her right eye, but no matter what she did, she simply laughed. There was no need to cry.. She could hear the voices shushing her gently, and finally, she looked Mikan in the eye, her hand extended as her right eye burned a fierce red the world had yet to become accustomed to. _The Ultimate Despair, Junko Enoshima._

_"My beloved.. It's fate.. Wouldn't you say~?"_

None of what was happening before Mikan was making sense. It seemed like Junko had completely switched personalities, but it was still Junko, that much was for sure. It just seemed off, like she was witnessing something secret. Something she was hiding from everyone else, and instead of feeling scared, Mikan felt honored. She knew that she had a part like that too, one that she would never show anyone else, but now, for the first time, she started to consider it.

"Despairingly.. Beautiful.. Encounter.."  
She repeated quietly, not once breaking eye contact.

She couldn't. What was happening before her was too beautiful to look away, or to even comprehend.

"My beloved?"

That suck, and she would never forget it, clinging to this for the rest of her life. If only she had known how _important_ this really was. 

Blushing deeply, she turned her head to look to the side. If she continued staring, she would break. 

This was too much.

"I.. I suppose you could call it that.."

Her heart was racing, and maybe this was the time to be honest too.

"I uh.. I immediately knew who you were. I'm.. Quite a big fan, a-actually.. T-To think someone like you.. See's it as f-fate to meet me.."

She chuckled, but it was dry and voice of any real emotion, despite feeling like she would explode any moment now. 

"I really admire you, J-Junko.." 

Now her body was burning, tears formed in her eyes out of embarrassment. She _was_ making a fool of herself. At least her fear of doing that made her completely ignore the unnatural appearance of the girl, even though it didn't slip her attention. She knew something was wrong. Very wrong, and that Junko was dangerous, but she didn't care. Because in this short time, Junko had been nicer to her than anyone in her entire life, and because she was gorgeous either way, and because she had called her _beloved._ It truly was fate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a short chapter, but I wanted to get some out so I don't leave people hanging.

_Now her body was burning, tears formed in her eyes out of embarrassment. She was making a fool of herself. At least her fear of doing that made her completely ignore the unnatural appearance of the girl, even though it didn't slip her attention. She knew something was wrong. Very wrong, and that Junko was dangerous, but she didn't care. Because in this short time, Junko had been nicer to her than anyone in her entire life, and because she was gorgeous either way, and because she had called her beloved. It truly was fate._

* * *

Taking Mikan's hand in her own, the Ultimate Despair let out a small yawn as she swung the girl around till they were under that guardian of a weeping willow. Pressing the nurse's back against the tree, she tilted her head with a sigh. 

"You know, truly, half this world is just one giant husk waiting to be thrown out like yesterday's trash.."

Eventually she felt herself moving closer, her knee pressing Mikan's legs apart as she ran a hand through dark violet locks until she came to rest her fingers beneath her chin. Her head shook as she chuckled quietly.

"But I believe there's more to this bleak meadow than what meets the eye.. Everyone craves and swoons over whatever, people die, the world keeps on turning, but what is set in stone.."

Tilting Mikan's head up till they were face to face, Junko felt something inside of her crack as she realized she had little to no control over her actions. Moving in close to the older woman, Junko whispered the words against Mikan's lips, looking into her eyes the whole time.

"Is fate, My Beloved.. Destined to meet in this despairingly beautiful encounter, soon the world will know, I can promise you that~"

Her voice was lower than the standard one she wore when speaking avidly to the public. It had more of a cold undertone to it, one that could make anyone shiver as they walk by.. One that was custom to the despairic fashionista..

Mikan didn't really get any of what Junko was saying, and she was sure she had some kind of condition.. The parts she actually caught sounded insane, but how could that matter if someone looked so beautiful while talking? 

She was so close, her warmth almost burning Mikan. The cold tree on her back didn't help one bit, and she felt it even through her clothes as she pressed against it in an attempt to back away.

_She's... So close.. Ah.._

Her lips started trembling and a hand went up to Junko's shoulder, originally with the intent to push her away, but she was too weak.

"J.. Junko.."

With her breath catching in her throat, Mikan's cheeks were flushed and she felt like she was dying. It had to be.

_Is she.. Going to.._

She wanted to lean in and kiss her, but she was too scared. If this was a misunderstanding, then this could be her end. Or the one of their starting friendship.

_J.. Junko, p.. Please.. B-Back off or.. K... Kiss.. Me.._

For a moment, the dark light within Junko flickered in and out of existence. Was she truly herself, or was she the despairic remnants of what she was created to be? Silently moving a stray strand of hair to the side of Mikan's head, Junko felt something inside of her falter as she slowly pressed forward. Connecting their lips in a soft manner, Junko didn't even register the soft whimper that escaped her as she kissed the nurse, keeping her against the tree before finally she wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against her with most of her strength. If this was how this was meant to go.. Who was she to say any differently.? 

It took all of Mikan's self control not to moan into the kiss. She had been kissed before, but never so sweet and gentle.. It almost made her melt. Clinging to the girl, she tried to deepen the kiss before shying away and breaking it to look at the girl.

her cheeks were burning, her eyes half closed as she breathed heavily.

"J.. Junko, uh.. Wh-What's this about?"

Still in a daze, she tried to make sense of the situation. Did she even have the right to question this? After all, she was used to people taking from her what they wanted. Had this been her intention from the start? Was she going to do more?

Well, if she did, it would be fine.

Mikan wanted _more._

As their kiss broke off, Junko swallowed as she looked back at Mikan. Her skin was slightly flushed, but as she lowered her head, she pressed it against Mikan's hair, her arms wrapping around her as she did so.

"I.. I don't know.."

The more she breathed in the nurse's scent, the more she swore that the voices had been right. There was something special about this girl. Maybe it was her ability as a nurse, or perhaps it ran deeper than even Junko understood.. Either way, Junko wanted to figure it out and with due time she would. Mikan was hers.. In this god forsaken world she had claimed her without her knowing, their link already formed.. Keeping her close, Junko closed her eyes tightly for a moment as she simply felt the breeze rush by.

"Perhaps I am crazy.. But even so.. you haven't shied away quite yet.. So perhaps you are too.."

Smiling over her shoulder, Junko looked at the ground, running her hand gently up Mikan's side. Something kept kicking her in the head, and the more she tried to shy away from focusing on it, the more painful it became. Twitching slightly, she held Mikan a bit tighter, looking out at the world as the breeze ran through the garden. _It would be like this for awhile.. A part of her simply knew that for a fact.._

_Could this be?_

Mikan was hesitant to continue the hug, but gave in eventually. Her arms kept Junko as close as possible as she dared to breathe in her scent, trying to enjoy the moment while it lasted.

"C.. Crazy, huh?"

It was not the first time someone called her that, but when it came from Junko it didn't sound like an insult.

_I.. Think I'm falling.. Like the ground has collapsed.. But it's fine. I think this is good._

"I.. It's fine, Junko.. I.. I'm just so happy, I can't believe this is real.."

She let out a soft giggle of joy as she pressed herself more into the girl, shaking a little. There was something about her that she had never seen before, and she wanted to explore whatever she could.

"C.. Can we do this again?" 

Coming to break the hug, Junko swallowed hard as all traces of whatever had just overtaken her seemed to disappear. Running a hand through her hair, she realized how close the two of them were before she took a small step back, smiling softly to the nurse with a bit of a shattered expression.

"Y-Yeah.."

Junko was beyond certain she had just said that to say it, not sure if she meant it or not for a moment. Her mind was hazy and everything in her head hurt as she rested a hand on her head for a moment. A pained expression was wrought throughout the fashionista's features, but as she looked back to Mikan, she forced the normal smile she wore.

"I. Uh.. We.. We should get going, don't'cha think?"

Realizing the leaves had cascaded along their drinks, Junko sighed as she looked to the cups, shaking her head with a chuckle before she began to walk away, her hand firmly locked with the nurse's. _Mine.. We can do this as much as you want, but don't you dare ever leave me._

Mikan's heart started to race again, but Junko's pained expression made her shiver.

"Are you sure you're a-alright? If you're in pain I can h-help you..?"

Holding her hand tightly, she let Junko lead the way again, not sure how to go about this. This all felt so strange, yet exciting. She was a little overwhelmed, but she trusted Junko would help her with that. It was insane to think they had just met and already kissed.. Wasn't it a little rushed? Even if, her mind didn't let her doubt anything about this. It was nice for a change and she wouldn't risk losing it. 

_Oh Junko... If you leave me.. I'll break your legs.._

Shaking her head wit ha reassuring smile, Junko picked up their drinks, brushing a few leaves off the lid to her own before handing Mikan hers.

"Nothing you can help with, don't _sips_ worry."

Winking at the girl, she slowly started walking down the pathway in the garden, heading for one of the small bridges that overlooked the streams that ran through the area. She adored these little places. Perhaps they were a whole lot of peace and _boring,_ but sometimes even Junko needed such a thing. Keeping her pace steady so Mikan could catch up if she so desired, she sighed, running a hand back through her hair with a mumble to herself.

After what had just happened, Mikan struggled a bit to keep up, but she didn't want to leave Junko's side.

_If she says it's okay.. I can try and check later._

So she left it be. For now; And to break the silence she tried to continue the conversation.

"S.. So.. Where are we going exactly?"

She smiled, still blushing, taking small sips from her drink in between.

"A-Anything in mind?"

Junko shrugged her shoulders as they kept walking, her dull blues glancing back and forth here and there. her mind was running amuck, but there was no way she could calm it, which annoyed her to no end. Sighing quietly, she finished off her drink before tossing it off to the side in a nearby trash can.

"Once we get there we can figure out where to go, sound good?"

Turning to glance at the nurse, she offered a gentle smile before turning back to the path ahead of them.

Nodding enthusiastically, Mikan made sure to walk close to Junko, still sipping on her drink but trying to hold her hand. 

Butterflies were running amok in her stomach, her hands a bit sweaty. Unable to look at her, she directed her gaze to the ground, blushing intensely. 

"S.. Sounds good.."

_I never would've expected all of this. I suppose this really is fate, huh?_

She smiled to herself, trying to contain her happiness.

_My Beloved.. I will never let you leave me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Not checked for errors it's 2 in the morning]


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the short chapters, this is a pain to write lmao

_My Beloved... I will never let you leave me._

* * *

Continuing their walk through the huge garden, cashmere blues flicked about here and there. They were nearing the end of it, then they'd have to go into the mall and more than likely Junko would be stormed by an abundance of people. The fashionista wasn't looking forward to it far too much, but she was in the mood for a shopping spree, and this newfound girl could definitely use a makeover. She found no need for words at the given moment, simply contemplating how she would get through the mall without an issue.. The world knew her appearances.. Even if she took her hair down it would be obvious.. At best she could take her contacts out..

"Y'know, when we get in there I'mma prob get stormed by a shit ton of people. You gonna be okay?"

Raising a brow in Mikan's direction, Junko ran a hand through her strawberry locks, sighing as she gazed ahead, already seeing the buildings peak through the foliage. 

The thought filled Mikan with burning jealousy, but there was no way she'd admit that. She wanted to be the only one to look at Junko.. But that would be impossible.

"Ah.. Y-Yeah, I'll be fine.. J.. Just.. I hope I d-don't lose you in the crowd.."

There was genuine concern in her voice, and she didn't know how to hide it.

Her grip on Junko's hand tightened once again, and she could already see Junko forgetting about her and leaving her there.

"Y.. You probably don't want to be seen with me.. I g-get that.."

Letting her hand go, she brought a bit more distance between them, just enough that anyone could think they were strangers.

As the girl slipped away from her, Junko felt something burn inside of her. Stopping short, she looked around for a moment. They were just by the exit to the park, so, she made a small detour. Heading off to a vacant area that was walled in, Junko hoped the older girl saw her do so. 

"Might not be much, but I think we can manage.."

Slowly, her hands came to undo the unruly pigtails the world knew so well. Strawberry blonde locks swished behind her as she adjusted her bangs in the front, a small shock sizzling through her system as she lowered her head. Something about this girl made her want to go the extra mile.. She'd prove silently to the world that her 'love' was eternal. Especially to this petrified nurse before her. Swallowing hard, Junko reached into her bag, turning around as she spoke loud enough for the nurse to hear.

"We can totes make this work with like, no issues at all. No one will notice of fucking course, and I mean, I have hella cash so no need for cards and shit. People are too stupid to know any better~!"

_At least that's what she believed._

Seeing the girl with her hair down put Mikan into a shock like state. She was even _more_ beautiful. Was there any way, any angle that didn't make her look like a goddess? Probably not.

Nodding, she watched in silence, thinking about her words.

_She.. Really is putting a lot of effort into this.. Why though? Does she not want to be seen with me that badly?_

The thought stung, but she would ignore it. Life had given her something nice, an afternoon she would always remember fondly, so she wouldn't dare question it.

"Y.. You look beautiful.."

She really did, and Mikan was almost sure people would still recognize her. Junko was known around the world. Of course she was.. Someone like her was a once in a century kinda deal.

_Yet here she is, spending time with me.._

Hearing the soft words, Junko froze for a minute, slowly swirling the cap back onto one of the small circular containers. With a soft smile, she sighed, turning to the side. _They're just contacts, she doesn't need to know exacts. Perhaps she'll be too naïve and awestruck to know the difference._

"Thanks, Snickerdoodle~"

As she turned to look at the nurse, bright scarlet reds greeted her, which the fashionista wore with a brighter smile. Her hands reached for one more thing buried in the depths of her bag, but she took a moment to glance at Mikan.

"Not every day we get to see the likes of a disguised Junko Enoshima, huh~?"

Seeing the different color made Mikan hold her breath for a moment.

_Those are contacts.. Right..? So pretty.._

Blushing intensely, she nodded in response, stepping closer to Junko. The more time she spent with her, the braver she felt. Maybe this was a mistake, but she couldn't resist.

"Heh.. Snickerdoodle?"

_Cute._

She didn't give her a chance to respond as she gave her a quick kiss, immediately backing away to give her space. Half expecting to be hit, she prepared herself for the consequences. 

_Worth it._

The minute Junko felt lips against her own, she froze. Her hand stopped rummaging through her bag and she stood there for a moment, blinking a few times before finally looking at Mikan. A soft smile came to the fashionista's lips as she turned to Mikan. Gently humming, she pulled her hand out of her bag, her free one cupping Mikan's cheek before she gave her a proper kiss. She was sweet about it, that was for certain. As it broke apart, she slowly slipped glasses up the bridge of her nose, sighing as she blinked once or twice to get used to them.

"Seems fitting, no~?"

Giggling quietly, she closed her bag, leaning against the small rail behind her to fully look at the nurse.

Sighing into the kiss, it took Mikan a lot of strength to keep herself upright. Her knees felt like melting wax whenever Junko came closer.

Taking a proper look now, she had to admit that Junko looked a bit different. Maybe just enough to make fools fall for her disguise. It was worth a try.

"Y.. You look nice with g-glasses."

A faint blush on her cheeks gave away that she was absolutely in awe with the fashionista before her. 

"L.. Let's go and try it then, huh? M-Maybe no one will notice! B.. But.."

She hesitated, fidgeting a bit while lowering her gaze.

"W.. Why are you going through so much trouble?"

As their kiss broke, Junko flicked her gaze towards the older nurse, covering her mouth for a moment as she forced herself to take a second. She heard Mikan ask her question, and for a moment she almost didn't reply. Despite her lack of an explanation, her words carried enough that she knew would suffice. As she slung her bag over her shoulders, she adjusted her tie, a small shrug of her shoulders being all she could offer. _Maybe it was just another game~_

"Well, I don't want ya dying for me yet, puhuhu~ Those crowds sure can be tiresome and a pain in the butt."

Sticking her tongue out with a small wink, she ran her hand down Mikan's back, coming to grope the girl's rear with a small laugh as she brushed by her. 

"All the effort is well worth it, don't'cha think? Not like you're losing anything, so why bother asking? This is a win win for you, Pumpkin~"

Mikan tried to make sense of Junko's words, but failed. Nothing the girl said ever seemed to be the truth-At least she felt like there was something hidden underneath- but if it wasn't for her to know, then she wouldn't bother. Mikan was great at just accepting things as they were and making do with it. 

She nodded in agreement, hoping that it would give her more time with Junko if she just went along with it. She was a massive pushover after all.

"I gue--"

A shriek sounded as Junko grabbed her butt, her face immediately matching the bright red of the fashionista's eyes.

_Th.. This girl will be the death of me.._

"Junko..."

She pouted, but then followed her without complaining.

"S.. Sure.. You're right. S-Sorry."

The shriek was music to her ears as Junko turned around with a small wink. Taking the girl's hand, she kept her flush against her side, already taking strides towards the mall. It was a fairly big building, but Junko knew it like the back of her hand. _We used to live out back by its dumpsters once upon a time, puhuhu~_

"Screaming for me already, huh? You're gonna be fun~"

Murmuring the words, Junko rose their hands, kissing the back of Mikan's whilst walking along the front entrance. She kept her head down constantly, even despite her disguise. Junko could see a few people glancing, but when she made eye contact with them, their excitement seemed to dissipate. Chuckling quietly to herself, she pressed closer to Mikan, being sure to whimper quietly. _It was all an act. She's already head over heels for me.. Perfect~_


	4. Chapter 4

_It was all an act. She's already head over heels for me.. Perfect~_

* * *

Every word spilling from Junko's lips made Mikan's heart rate pick up, almost jumping at the mere sound of her voice. She was really falling for her, so easily, like it was _fate._

_Who knew someone so kind and beautiful would be destined for me? I really am lucky after all.._

Keeping Junko close, she tried to shield her from any curious glances.

"Wh.. What do you mean with that?"

Of course, she wasn't as innocent as she made herself out to be, but hearing those things from her beloved made her happy- And she wanted more of that happiness. Maybe, if she provoked it enough by playing dumb, she would get more than just a kiss. 

On the surface, she knew that was wrong and silly to want, but deep down she was burning with desire and would've devoured the girl whole right then and there...

_C-Control yourself, Mikan, y-you'll just scare her away..._

Junko shrugged her shoulders as they entered the mall, immediately turning the corner down the mall walkway. Plenty of stores covered the area, but nothing should be expected any less of a mall. With a soft sigh, she pressed herself against Mikan as they brushed past a small crowd of people.

"Where do you wanna go first?"

Junko had a handful of places in mind, but she didn't exactly care for where they went. Coming to the mall was simply an idea to get them away from the school. They could have stayed in the park, but Junko insisted, right? What a pain in her ass she was.

"We can hit up smaller places, orrr I mean. I actually have no fuckin' clue what your wardrobe looks like, Chicka. So we can totes leave that for tomorrow so I get a better pic-a-lic, but I know damn well you need some fucking underwear."

Mumbling the last sentence with a small nudge at the girl's shoulder, she just narrowly missed a passerby as she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

A bit flustered, Mikan tried to keep up, visibly uncomfortable. Her wardrobe?

"I.. Usually just wear the school uniform and my apron... Th.. There isn't anything special I wear in my free time, s-since I spend most of my time at school... Or the hospital where I help... I-I.."

_And at home, you're lucky when you are wearing anything. Isn't that right?_

The thought made her flinch, falling together like a house of cards in the wind as she pressed against Junko. What a horrible thing to think about, so she pushed it away as far as possible.

After taking a moment to regulate her breathing and calming down, she looked at Junko with a shy smile.

"Y.. You think so? W-Well maybe we should.. Look for underwear then..."

The idea made her heat up, but it wasn't a bad thought. Junko had really good taste, and maybe something more comfortable to wear would help her relax.

_As long as she doesn't do anything funny.._

Junko noticed immediately. The small flinch was enough to make her pull the girl closer, locking their arms together as she cursed silently. She knew that look.. _So, guess you're coming to live with me then, huh?_

"So, we can stop by VS, then, kay? From there we're gonna lowkey hit up Target because I'm a boujee bitch, and Target was made for fancy fuckers living on a budget and likeeee.. You're gonna come spend the night with me, or like, live with me, sound lit?"

It was a lot, but Junko didn't give a fuck. She put a claim on the girl, and they needed to be in close proximity.. For some reason she didn't want to be apart from her for long.. It was a sad thought, and Junko didn't like that one bit..

Mikan's eyes widened in shock as she pushed Junko off gently, bringing some distance between them to look at her properly.

"Y.. You're kidding.. Right?"

She laughed nervously, but there was no humor to it. Just confusion and a bit of panic.

"You.. Want me to live with you? You c-can't be serious?"

It had all been fun and games, but that was a bit much.

"Junko.. Y-You don't even know me!"

Her voice was shaking, and even though she wanted to hug her, drop to her knees and thank Junko for finally ending this nightmare and being her savior.. She couldn't. No one should have to carry _her_ as a burden, of all things. No way she could accept this.

"Don't you w-want to think about this again? I.. I can't.."

She went silent, staring at the ground.

_I have to be dreaming, this can't be real.. This is all fake, fake, fake!_

Shaking her head immediately, Junko saw the part in the crowd and her pace picked up as she grabbed Mikan a bit forcefully. She didn't mean to be harsh with her manhandling, she was certain the girl dealt with that enough in her life. Despite that, she tore them away to a secluded hallway meant for staff only. Opening the door with ease, she pressed through the hall, locking it behind her as the break room for employees rested around them.

"Listen, Snickerdoodle,"

She didn't even realize the faint glow in her right eye as she pressed her knee between Mikan's legs, pinning the girl to the wall as she narrowed her scarlet reds.

"There's a lot of shit in this world, and truth be told, I've seen every fuckin' aspect of it. You can go back home to your shitty every day abuse and wonder when your next lashing or your next meal is, or you can take my offer and never have to worry about where the fuck your food is coming from or when you're gonna wind up locked in some dark ass room, capiche?"

Her tone gained an acidity to it, but her gaze lightened as she sighed. Junko slowly ran her hand through Mikan's hair, offering an apologetic smile as she appeared to have not exactly have been herself at the given moment. Despite that, she eventually relaxed, her tense expression lighting up as she brought her lips close to Mikan's, brushing them against one another as she pressed her forehead to hers. 

"For some fuckin' reason, every voice in my head is telling me to keep your ass around,"

A hand gently ran down her side, right back to an all time favorite spot so far. Gently grabbing her by her rear, Junko pulled her against her, knowing damn well where her knee was still pressed against. 

"Which is really nice by the way, love hat~ But real shit, Sweetheart. I live by my rules and so will the world someday, so, you're gonna join my little regime and come stay with me, 'cause this despairingly beautiful encounter became a despairingly fucked up love story.."

Junko leaned in to kiss Mikan on the nose, chuckling quietly as she did so.

"You don't need to understand it, but I do, and it's for the best, ya catch my drift here, Chicka?"

Mikan was in a daze, but the racing of her heart kept her in the moment. For a split second, she was sure Junko would kill her. Everything about her seemed beyond threatening, her entire being seemed to have changed and even though she didn't like it, it was thrilling to watch. The knee between her legs made her hold back a moan, pressing into the cold wall in an attempt to keep herself steady.

Why did her words sound so angry? Something was off, but despite the vile tone, the meaning was so sweet that Mikan couldn't help but blush.

"It.. Really isn't that hard to notice, huh?"

How many years had she dreamed of escaping that hell, and now that someone offered her a way out, was she really hesitating? Ridiculous. The words _love story_ echoed in her mind and she wanted to question it, but decided not to as she felt Junko's soft kiss. A hot wetness was practically daring to pool between her thighs and she was absolutely sure that Junko knew.

"I.. Suppose you're right.."

She sighed, her eyes pleading for a real kiss as she couldn't stop herself from looking at Junko's lips.

"I really w-won't be a bother?"

If Junko gave her the okay, then everything would be taken care of.

"I.. Don't ever have to go back there?"

She was hesitant.

"All my belongings.. Won't they ask questions?"

Wishful thinking at best. Mikan knew damn well that they didn't care, and from the way Junko had worded it, it wasn't really a choice anyway. From today on, everything would change. For the better.. Or so she thought.

Junko nodded her head, slowly pressing her chest against the girl as she ran a hand through her hair, coming to cup her cheek as she finished.

"Never again, Love. Never. Again."

Leaning in finally, Junko pressed their lips together, the hand on her rear squeezing slightly as she pulled the girl forward a bit, her knee pressing up a bit as she hummed quietly into their kiss. Junko had observed plenty of shattered souls throughout her life, but only a few of them really resonated. Even so, they were all a part of her master plan in the end.. One day all of their meetings wouldn't matter, but that was where the world was wrong. Junko never wasted time on this vile planet.. Her goal was to destroy it and wreak havoc and despair upon it.. _Everything_ happened for a reason. This little scenario right here? All a part of her bigger plan.. _Maybe.._ Junko threw it to the side as she whined quietly into their kiss, deepening it the best she could as she simply relished in the moment. 

_Saving Private Mikan accomplished. What a walk in the park... Literally~ ;P_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if anyone wants to try and start something random over how Junko just 'randomly knows Mikan is being abused' uh, n o. Supernatural Analytical Prowess. She can read people like a book and probably dictate their entire life and how it went (why I love my overpowered bitch), but real talk. In the AU, Junko was also pretty heavily abused and it takes a victim to know one if ya catch my drift.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, you're gonna notice Junko gets what appears to be like a migraine or headache out of nowhere?
> 
> Yeah, this is the start of one of those infamous Despairic Fits I've mentioned here and there. In this case it takes form kinda like a migraine, but in actuality it's just a shit ton of voices and the overwhelming desire to spread despair. Soo, naturally she tries to tough through it for Mikan's sake.. Can't let the poor thing know she's fuckin psycho yet lmao

_Saving Private Mikan accomplished. What a walk in the park.. Literally~ ;P_

* * *

Moaning into the kiss, Mikan finally wrapped her arms around Junko, pulling her close while grinding against her leg. It wasn't on purpose, but her body seemed to move on it's own. She was embarrassed, of course, but that still wouldn't stop her from doing it.

_M.. My savior.. My Beloved.. I-I'm so happy! Junko.. You will never leave me. I'll do whatever you want just.._

Again, moaning into the kiss, she soon tried to break it to catch her breath, but didn't really want to. If she died right now, at least she'd die happy, but in the end, her body seemed to make the decisions for her and pulled away. Breathing heavily, she pressed back against the wall, looking at Junko with a dazed expression.

"I.. Th-Thank you, Junko.. I-I'll try my best to make it up t-to you.."

Junko couldn't help but chuckle as she felt the girl's eagerness. It was adorable, there was no denying that, but she wouldn't say much more as she felt Mikan pull away to breathe. Tilting her head at her, Junko simply nodded.

"Try your best? You'll _do_ your best. There is no trying."

Leaning back in, Junko gently pressed her lisp to Mikan's once more as she ran a hand up her body, resting it beneath her chest as she hummed.

"And, no need to mention it~"

Kissing the girl once more, Junko let her hand come to cup the girl's breast, her breath hitching in her throat as she trailed kisses down Mikan's neck, slowly stopping as a small surge shifted through her skull.

The stern tone seemed to motivate her more and more as she couldn't hold back her moans and pleas, hoping Junko would offer her some release instead of just teasing her all day.

If this continued, she'd explode. From what it felt like, a lake had started to form between her thighs, and she wanted nothing more than Junko to help fix the problem, but when her actions slowed, nurse mode kicked in once again. 

"Junko?"

She took a close look at the girl, placing a gentle hand on her cheek.

"A.. Are you okay?"

Junko nodded her head immediately, not wanting to cause a scene, nor have a problem as she backed away.

"Y-Yeah.. I'm fine.. We should.. We should get going."

Pressing her glasses back into place, Junko looked around the room, the shift in her mind probably not a good one, but one she wouldn't fight.

Mikan stared in concern, hesitant to follow her. Why would you deny being in pain when you had the Ultimate Nurse at your service? She was begging to help her, but she knew better than to push Junko. Sometimes there was something scary in her eyes, and then she wasn't so sure about all of this anymore. That was something she could worry about later though, it was just important to note. There was probably no one on this planet that could force Junko to do _anything,_ even if it was taking care of herself.

Sighing, she gave in, taking Junko's hand while smiling at her.

"Okay.. We should get you some water though. And then we can go to whatever store, alright?"

No stutter. Not when she was taking care of someone, and god, did she want to take care of Junko.

Nodding her head, Junko would at least give the woman that. A glass of water didn't sound bad at all.. It would give her some peace of mind perhaps.. She wasn't sure, but it sounded nice. Slowly pressing away from the woman, Junko opened the door, allowing Mikan out first.

"I suppose we can do that.."

Smiling gently, a hand went to her hair and she gestured for the nurse to go through first. With her actions being committed, she took a second to let out a breath.

Mikan nodded, and after going back to the crowd, she immediately walked towards a vending machine, putting in some coins to retrieve a bottle of water. Handing it to the fashionista with a sweet smile, she gestured her to take a sip. Before she saw her drink, she wouldn't move an inch.

"I-I hope you'll feel better. If not, d-don't hesitate to tell me. I-I'll take care of you, okay?"

Following after the nurse, Junko pressed behind her when she got to her. Her head was starting to throb, and that was never a good thing. Getting what they needed and then out of there would probably be a wise choice.. Anyhow, she took the water bottle with a small smile-forcing it really-whilst she opened it. Junko didn't really say much as she drank, a good half of the bottle already gone. Letting out a breath, she chuckled quietly, straightening her back a bit as she huffed.

"What a drag.. We can drop downstairs to the big dot and then grab what we need.. I can have someone totally bring our shit to the house while we go pick whatever up from your place, sound good?"

Turning to look at Mikan, she smiled the best she could despite the intense pain surging through her skull. _Ah yes, how she adored these hellish moments._

Mikan watched in silence, letting Junko catch her breath in peace.

"I-If you don't feel good, we can s-skip this? You don't have to force yourself!"

If Junko wanted to dip, that would be fine, but the rest of her sentence made Mikan freeze.

"M.. My place? Y-You really want to come with me? Are you sure? W.. We don't have to go there... I-It's.."

She stopped, her eyes seeming empty as she looked down to the ground.

Junko watched the girl for a moment, nodding her head. She understood far better than she would have liked.

"Ah.. I gotcha.. We don't have to. It's alright."

Brushing by the girl, Junko took her hand, sighing as she brought them to a more secluded part of the walkway on the second floor. Her veins burned a deep red for a moment ad she immediately pulled her hand away with a small growl she didn't enjoy too much. _What a fucking nightmare.._

When Junko pulled away, Mikan's heart sunk.

_She's getting tired of me. I knew it._

"I'm.. Not bothering you, am I?"

She wanted to pull her close, keep her there and never let her go.. But if Junko left her now, maybe she could survive it.

"I-It's fine, really. I get it. Y-You've changed your mind, that's alright."

A nervous chuckle followed, but it wasn't hard to tell that she was sad.

Junko didn't even realize the loud sigh she let out as she pulled them off to the side.

"Tired of you? I'm bringing you to fucking live with me."

Scoffing the words, she shook her head with a sigh, the intense pain shooting through her skull.

"M-Maybe this was a bad idea.."

Grumbling to herself, she slowly pressed her head against Mikan's chest, wrapping her arms around her.

"My head is fucking killing me.."

Mikan froze, looking down at Junko in surprise, before placing a hand on the back of her head and gently rubbing there.

"I.. It's okay.. I-I'm sorry.. Maybe you should sit down."

She held Junko close, hoping to calm the girl down a little with this.

"I have some painkillers with me if you need them? The water should help, and we can go to your place if you want to lay down. I-I'll bring you there of course, and l-leave if you want me to."

She sighed, now wrapping her other arm around Junko too.

"W.. What was a bad idea?"

_Asking me, of course. Why am I even asking. She dislikes me.. Sh-She's just playing with my feelings.._

Standing up straight, Junko shook her head. Whatever was going on would pass. Like everything else, she would endure it without so much as another fucking word. Pressing off of the nurse, she grumbled to herself, a small surge sifting through her body as she pressed it off to the side. _What complete and utter, utter fucking bullshit._ With her annoyances being pressed off with little to no say, she just shrugged her shoulders to the nurse as she forced herself to simply tough it through. _It was common after all, so what did it matter?_

"Nothing, forget I said anything, let's get going, shall we?"

Pressing her glasses into place, the fashionista let out a small sigh, completely shifting her position as she forced herself to simply get over it in a sense. Was all she could do, eh? No need to burden half the world when she'll just destroy it eventually anyways. _What. A. Fucking. Drag._

Mikan was hesitant to believe her, but once again didn't dare question Junko. This girl was... Odd, to say the least, but wasn't she rather odd too? Maybe a perfect match? 

She smiled, taking Junko's hand.

"O-Only if you feel alright. W-We can hurry up and then we get you home, okay?"

_I would cook for her, but.. I don't want to poison her. There has to be something I can do to make up for all this trouble.. Hmm.._

A bit lost in though, she started walking next to Junko, still holding her hand tightly. Just being with her was pure comfort to the nurse.

_She even wanted to come home with me... She is too kind.._

If only she knew who Junko really was...


	6. Chapter 6

_If only she knew who Junko really was.._

* * *

Walking through the mall's plentiful crowded halls, Junko knew exactly where they needed to go. They'd pass by the food court, slip down the stairs close by and then they'd be at the entrance to the infamous store. A part of her was intrigued to see how this would go down. The nurse was quite the timid character, so pushing her would definitely be needed. Of course, she'd reward the poor soul for enduring the Ultimate Despair's torture session.. But that was only if she actually made it through.

"I'll be fine, really, don't worry about me. Just forgot my stuff at home, totes will be fine. Let's head downstairs, kay? Time to see what we can make out of that cute ass of yours~"

Grinning with a small chuckle, Junko of course, let her free hand slide down Mikan's back, groping her rear as she kept the girl against her with a small snicker close to her ear. It was definitely amusing to tease the tortured soul, there was no denying that.. _But even Junko understood the limits of torture._

"Y-You're stuff?"

Mikan knew she had to be talking about some form of medication. _I need to check on that later.. Will add it to my notes for now.._

When she felt the hand grab her butt, she couldn't help but let out a surprised whine.

"J.. Junko.. N-Not in public, o-okay?"

Pressing closer to the fashionista, she hoped no one would see how dark her cheeks were. This was humiliating, and she couldn't tell if she was genuinely enjoying her time with Junko, or if she was just too embarrassed. All of this was a rollercoaster ride.. 

She felt some relief though when they finally reached the store. It felt like an eternity that they had been walking around.. But all torture had to end at some point, right?

Looking at the familiar store, Junko chuckled quietly. Bringing her hand back to Mikan's, she walked them into the darkly lit area, already looking around with a small yawn.

"I remember the first time I brought Mukuro in here. she was so awkward it was hilarious~"

Snickering to herself at the thought, she looked to Mikan, raising a small brow.

"Soo, what's your size?"

Glancing at the woman's profound chest, Junko smiled softly, hoping not to scare her too much. She wasn't trying to be overly intrusive, but after her little display before, she was well aware the woman could use underwear that was more.. Well.. Fitting..

Mikan blushed deeply, just at the thought, and when Junko asked, she froze.

"M-M-My size?"

She chuckled nervously, looking around as if anyone could hear and would judge her.

"I...Actually.. Don't really know?"

Why else would she be wearing underwear that was too small.. Except for the fact that she hadn't bought any of it.

"S-Sorry that's ridiculous, i-isn't it..?"

Obviously embarrassed, she looked around, trying to focus on the nice bras instead. They were really pretty.. And more expensive than anything she had ever owned-but that also wasn't hard.

Junko nodded with a small smile, slowly looking around before walking over to one of the small walls. Snatching one of the measuring tapes from it, she gestured for the girl to come to her.

"Easy fix, c'mere."

Putting her weight back on one foot, she unraveled the cloth like measuring tape, stifling a small yawn as she felt the familiar surge course through her body. It immediately got her to stop yawning as she looked down for a moment, pain seething through her scarlet reds before she raised a brow at Mikan.

"I'm gonna get a little close, obviously and like, y'know, somewhat touch your tits? But measurements are measurements ya know? I won't be a pervert, don't worry~"

Winking at the girl with a small giggle, she hoped she wasn't being far too hard on her. She seemed way too fragile, and she wanted to have fun with her before breaking her completely. 

Mikan blinked before turning even more red, to the point where she could hear the blood rushing through her head.

"S-Sure."

Her heart was racing and deep down she was yelling. _Please.. Please be a perv.._

She tried to avoid looking into Junko's eyes. Anything was better than looking at her. She wouldn't be able to take it.

"I-I trust you with this.."

Now staring at the floor, she tried to regulate her breathing, but she was sure that Junko knew exactly what was going on..

Junko smiled as she slowly stepped forward, unwrapping the cord before getting to work. She wasn't exactly surprised with what the measurement would come out to be, but as she finished, she looked down at the tape.

"89, eh?"

Chuckling, she tossed the cord over her shoulder, not really caring where it went. Taking Mikan's hand, she spun her around before she walked to a familiar section.

"Y'know, you're a centimeter below me~ Pretty funny, huh? Pretty sure all my shit would fit ya to be quite honest.. So.."

Stopping at the familiar section, she leaned against a wall.

"Go wild, mkay? Pick and choose, mix and match, I ain't here to judge ya. You do you, but for the moment, you can just pick one I guess and we can go try it on to make sure my eyesight isn't lying, kay~?"

Smiling brightly, Junko waited rather patiently with a soft hum as she looked the girl up and down. 

Every touch was too much, but the longer they were in the store, the more Mikan managed to relax. Junko seemed to have gone back to normal, and Mikan was back to being shy, but happy. When she told her to pick something on the other hand, she froze.

"I uh.. I-I.. Uhm.."

No one had ever given her a choice. So picking something almost made her brain short circuit. Then again, every time she looked at Junko, she felt like it would be alright. It was hard to believe someone like her wouldn't judge her.. But deep down she really _hoped_ it would be true.

"H.. How about.. That one?"

She pointed at a nice lavender colored bra. The finger she was pointing with was shaking, and she didn't even look at it too much as she hoped Junko wouldn't burst out laughing.

Turning her head to look at what the nurse had chosen, Junko let her eyes fall on the article. It was a nice color, fitting for the dark-haired girl definitely. She liked it. Nodding her head with a smile, she walked over to pick it up, at least saving the girl the torture of having to carry it around the store.

"Nice choice, Chicka. I'm sure it'll look nice on ya~"

Humming with contentment, she looked towards the fitting rooms, then back to Mikan.

"Shall we go try it on? We can pick out the rest afterwards, mkay?" 

"Y-Yeah. Sounds good."

With a thick blush adorning her entire face, Mikan hesitantly agreed. Slowly walking alongside Junko, something seemed to click in her mind. Already close to the fitting room, she stopped.

"W.. What do you mean _we..._ A.. Are you.. uh.."

Did she mean she wanted to come inside with her? The thought almost gave her a stroke-but a part of her actually liked the thought. A lot.

Junko noticed the discomfort and chuckled quietly as they reached the rooms.

"Just to make sure it fits properly and all that. Then I can go out hunting for some other things, bring them back, and we can go from there."

Opening the door to the fitting room, Junko smiled as she twirled a key between her fingers.

"Won't take long, now c'mon, I'll even turn the other way, promise~"

"A.. Alright.." 

Turning around and away from Junko, Mikan took a deep but shaky breath before undoing her apron and unbuttoning her shirt. Both were neatly placed to the side as she opened her plain, not quite fitting bra and tossed it off to the side. The fabric felt nice in her hands, and she already liked it a lot better than anything else she owned. 

"A.. Alright.. Y-You can turn around.."

Heat was radiating from her body as she turned back around, looking at Junko with anticipation.

_H.. Hopefully she won't hate it. Please.._

Turning around as Mikan told her to, Junko let her eyes drop to the girl's chest. It was a shame she hid such beauty behind such a trashy uniform.. _Guess not everyone has the guts to flaunt their shit._ Shaking the thought off, she hummed with approval as she slowly mov3ed forward a bit. She was slow with her movements, and as she reached a hand out, she froze, looking Mikan in the eye as she blinked scarlet reds behind her glasses.

"May I? Just want to make sure it's y'know, right? Don't wanna walk out of here spending hundreds if it ain't worth it, ya feel?"

Smiling, she stood a few inches from her, slowly lowering her head as she kept her eyes on Mikan, trying not to look too much.

Mikan's breath caught in her throat, but when Junko stopped she felt.. Disappointed? 

Nodding silently, she really appreciated how Junko had asked for consent. That was new too, and she loved it. People had taken way more of her without even asking, and when Junko actually did, she was ready to five her _everything and more._

Not even noticing, a quiet, "please", left her lips, and she couldn't help but stare at Junko's mouth. She was so close..

Junko noticed the way the girl was looking, and as the quiet, "please", left between her lips, she chuckled quietly. Slowly allowing her hands to traverse the girl's torso, she tugged here and there at the bands, making sure everything was right. Her hands slowly made heir way to her front, peering down at her chest as she took a small step forward, pressing against her for a moment as she ran her thumbs along the top of the cups. They were definitely snug enough. Smiling at that, she finally leaned in, pressing her lips to Mikan's in a short kiss before pulling back.

"Cute.."

The word left her mouth without even realizing it before she finished her little exam.

"I'll go grab a few more things and bring them back, alright? We can go from there, if you like everything, then we can pay and leave, mkay?"

Taking a step away, she already had a hand on the doorknob, waiting for Mikan to let her leave.

Being touched by Junko made Mikan melt. She still couldn't believe all of this was really happening. The soft kiss made her moan quietly, but as fast as it had started, it was over again. Sighing in a mix of frustration and disappointment, she nodded, giving her permission to leave.

"Alright.."

As soon as she did, she started to examine herself. It looked _really_ good. Not that she had expected Junko to lie to her, but.. She had never felt so comfortable in any piece of clothing-except for her uniform, of course. Mikan had been so happy the day she had gotten it..

"Ahh.. She is too nice to me.. Wh.. What am I even doing..?"

As soon as she was out, Junko moved pretty quickly as she picked up a few things. Brushing by people faster than the speed of light almost, she didn't even realize how full the bag had been. Maube she had gone overboard.. But as she knocked on the door once again, she couldn't help but grin happily.

"Housekeepingg~"

When Junko came back, Mikan flinched, but told her to come in. In fact, she was a little relieved she was back.

"H-Hey.. What do you have there?"

She smiled sweetly, taking the bag, excited to see what she would find in there. Lots of pretty bras-that didn't surprise her. But what she found at the bottom made her stop.

"J.. Junko" What's that?"

Now she was more nervous than excited again. A bit scared too. Underwear was one thing, but that?

"Wh.. What would I need that for a-anyway?"

As she walked back in, Junko shut the door behind them, chuckling quietly as the girl went through the contents of the bag. There were plenty of things, mainly just bras and panties, but she definitely did make fun with one specific article. Raising a brow as she sat down on the bench, she looked up at Mikan.

"Hm? You don't like it?"

She put on her familiar puppy dog eyes, the scarlet red near glowing behind her lenses as she offered a small chuckle.

"You're beautiful, Dear. Why don't ya let me see that beauty, hm?"

Mikan's eyes widened and her face went pale.

"Y.. You can't be.. S.."

Stupid. She knew she was serious. Anyway..

"You d-don't want me to try this on right? H-Here?"

Frozen in place, she looked down at this... "Outfit". It was almost nothing. No way it would cover any of her private parts. Why would Junko pick something like that!?

"I... It's almost nothing.."

Inside, she was losing it, and on the outside.. It wasn't any different.

Junko chuckled quietly, shaking her head for a moment. She didn't want the girl to short circuit. 

"It would be nice if you tried it on here so I'm certain it fits and such~"

She was playing a dangerous game perhaps, but as she stood up from her spot, she slowly moved forward a bit, running her hand gently along the woman's shoulder.

"It's alright, ya don't have to if ya don't want to. But.. It would be a nice way to repay me.."

"Re.. Pay.."

Junko knew how to push Mikan's buttons, she felt guilty for causing her so much trouble throughout the day. _Especially_ since she wasn't feeling well, and she was paying for everything. _A-And we would live together after today.._

"Y.. Yeah, you're right. Hold on.."

With that, everything else fell to the floor as well. Her skin was flushed, her breathing heavy and a bit too fast. She was shaking-and this time she didn't even tell Junko to look away. Instead, she just didn't look at her.

"Th.. This feels weird.. I've never worn anything l-like this.."

Her words were quiet, and she felt so vulnerable. Even when she was done, she didn't dare look at Junko. Just folded her hands, fumbling around nervously.

"Wh.. What do you think..?"

Watching quietly, Junko didn't say much of a word before slowly coming to stand behind Mikan in the mirror. She eyed her for a moment, gently pressing her chin against the top of her head with a small chuckle as she ran her hands slowly up her sides. Junko was cautious the entire time, not trying to move too quick out of fear of scaring the girl.. She adored everything she saw.. Mikan truly was beautiful.. _If she just gave herself a chance.._ Sighing quietly at the thought, Junko slowly ran her hands up the woman's stomach, coming to cup her breasts as she pressed herself against her back, allowing the woman to lean against her if she liked.

"You're beautiful, Mikan..."

Her voice was gentle as she spoke, lined with a deeper feeling she couldn't put into words.. A part of her just knew that she wanted to absolutely murder whoever had hurt this poor girl and told her to hide such beauty.. Junko knew the ins and outs of abuse probably better than most people on this planet.. Sadly, that's what she was as the Ultimate Despair.. The epitome of all things bad.. And sadly? _She wasn't born like that.._

Sighing at the touch, Mikan followed her invitation to lean against her. A sad smile came to her lips as she enjoyed the warmth of Junko's body.

"Th.. Thank you.. H-Hearing that from someone as stunning as y-you.. It's special.."

She closed her eyes to feel the girl more, almost tempted to turn around, but she was too scared.

"Y.. You're special..

Her voice was quiet, maybe a bit sad, but she was being honest.

"I.. I'm so lucky that someone like you.. W-Wants to be so close to me.."

Now gathering all her strength, she turned around, looking into Junko's beautiful eyes. The contacts didn't bother her one bit.. To be honest, the red kind of suited her more anyway.

"Thank you, Junko."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited smut chapter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)   
> ..For real this time, promise. >.<

_"Thank you, Junko.."_

* * *

Listening intently, Junko smiled as she did. She was such a tortured soul.. Junko wasn't a stranger to them.. With Mikan turning around to face her, Junko chuckled quietly, slowly coming to place a soft kiss on her lips before spinning her back around and grabbing her hips.

"You're adorable.. But you don't need to thank me."

Watching her in the mirror once again Junko felt a small surge shoot through her, her veins burning red for a short moment until she looked down with a small whine. She still didn't quite understand everything.. When she had looked at her so.. So.. _Lovingly.._ Junko didn't know what to make of the situation.. Keeping Mikan close against her from behind, she pressed her hips against her, keeping her hands planted there to make sure she didn't turn around again.. Maybe she wasn't ready to look her in the eye just yet.. But she absolutely adored looking at her from within the mirror. It was eye contact, but it was indirect.. Made it all the more intimate yet somehow less.. Junko didn't know, but she couldn't bring herself to look at her like that again.. Pressing her lips to the top of Mikan's head, she let out a soft whine, keeping her there.

"I.. I don't quite understand this feeling.. But.. F-For now on.. You'll be close to _no one_ but _me._ "

Her right eye burned its infamous red, her hands gently squeezing Mikan's hips as she slowly picked her head up, a sinister like grin on her lips as she tilted her head as a hand slowly slithered near the nurse's crotch, a small hum soon coming to leave the despairic girl.

The fact that she had turned her back around had Mikan sad for a moment. Didn't she want to look at her? But seeing Junko still make eye contact with her through the mirror calmed all her anxieties.

_I like her.. I don't want to mess this up.._

But then she was reminded of how vulnerable she was, and how close Junko held her. Feeling her press her hips into her made her want to grind against the girl, to somehow feel her more, but she wasn't some kind of dog and she wouldn't make one of herself. This was ridiculous. Then again... _No one but me._ She smiled brightly and with genuine happiness in it.

"Of course! I f-feel nice with you, Junko. It's odd.. M-maybe it really is fate. I've never felt so safe with a-anyone.. Especially not someone I just m--"

When the hand slid down her front, Mikan froze again. The grin on Junko's face was enough to creep her out, but it was still Junko, right? Why would she be scared? Leaning into her touch, she bit her lip, trying not to be too obviously turned on by her actions.

Letting her hand dip down till her fingers ghosted along Mikan's cunt, Junko let out a soft breath. She was cute, there was no denying that.. How she spoke, how she stuttered.. A shattered soul.. _Just. Like. Me._

"You'll be safe with me, don't you worry.. Scouts honor, Dear~"

Junko chuckled quietly as she pressed her lips to Mikan's head, her free hand slowly moving up to cup one of the girl's breasts again whilst the other finally moved beneath the fabric below. Letting out a soft groan like sound, she husked quietly as she gently squeezed at the nurse.

_"You're adorable, Mikan.. I want to feel all of you.."_

Now it was happening. _Finally._

"J-J-Junko!?"

Mikan tried to keep her voice down, but it was harder than expected. Pressing against Junko's hands, she bit her lip so much she swore she could taste blood.

"Wh.. What are you doing..?"

Her voice was nothing but a whisper, but her need and desire were dripping from it thickly like honey.

"J.. Junko, I.. Don't know if this.. Is a g-good idea.."

The way her voice rose made a hand go over Mikan's mouth as Junko continued her ministrations, being gentle as she went. Eyeing her in the mirror, Junko pressed her lips to the side of the girl's head.

"Easy.. Relax, Dear. No one will find us.. As long as you're quiet that is~"

The challenge was presented and Junko slowly pressed her fingers against the nurse, sighing quietly as she pressed her head back against her, watching her in the mirror with a soft smile.

Mikan nodded, holding back a moan as she started grinding against Junko's hand.

"I've.. Mmh.. N-Never done it.. W-With a girl.."

Her words were muffled by Junko's hand, but she was sure the girl could hear her anyway. Mikan's body felt like it was burning, and she wanted nothing more than to feel Junko, plus she wanted to turn back around.. But the nurse knew better than to try again. Her eyes were pleading though.

_I've never.. Felt like this.. A-Ah.. Th-This is actually nice.._

Junko kept her eyes trained on her before she slowly retracted her hand. 

"Turn around."

She was quiet with her command as she brought her fingers to her mouth, running her tongue along them with a soft sigh as she waited for Mikan to do as she instructed. _First time, eh.? Guess we'll have to make it meaningful~_

Wasting no time, Mikan turned around and without waiting for permission she pulled Junko into a kiss. It was needy, but she couldn't hold back. Her tongue forced itself into Junko's mouth as she held back her moans and whines, her arms wrapping around Junko and pulling her evermore against her body.

Smiling at that, Junko returned with the same vigor. Her hands gently latched around the nurse, pressing her back against the mirror as she hummed quietly. As much as she adored this, she wasn't exactly keen on this taking forever. Breaking their kiss, she let out a small breath, eyeing Mikan as she gently pressed a finger to her lips.

"I need you to be quiet, can you do that for me?"

Looking her in the eye, Junko hummed quietly as she slowly ran her hands back through Mikan's hair, pressing it behind her ears as she did so.

Feeling the cold mirror against her back kind of brought Mikan back to reality, and with it came a minor panic, but she wanted to power through it. Just to be with Junko.

"Y-Yes.."

She breathed heavily, trying to bring Junko in for another kiss, but seemed hesitant.

"I-I mean I'll try.."

She arched her back, trying to be closer to Junko again-To feel at least some of her.

"Just.. Please.."

Looking the woman in the eye, Junko simply smiled. Her hands ran up to gently tilt Mikan's chin till they were inches apart. Despite doing so, she didn't allow their lips to touch as instead, she let them traverse down the woman's neck. Soft kisses and licks trailed down Mikan's body, all the way as Junko got lower and lower and in due time, she felt her knees connect with the floor, and as she looked up, she smirked mischievously, her right eye glowing its infamous red.

"Shall I keep going?"

Her question escaped her quietly, her eyes watching Mikan as it almost seemed as if she didn't even move her lips. 

The kisses felt so nice Mikan almost wished they never stopped.. Such a soft gesture that it made her heart melt like nothing else before. Yet she was burning, and when she saw Junko on her knees, she almost felt her own dare to give in as well. No one had ever knelt before her. Especially not someone so pretty. With her heart hammering in her chest, she almost didn't hear the question, but once it registered in her mind, all she could do was slightly nod, holding her breath. 

_So.. This is really going to happen, huh?_

Smiling softly at the nod, Junko slowly leaned forward, her breath tickling the girl's thighs as she brought her fingers up to hook around what was considered underwear. A soft snicker wanted to leave her at the thought, but she didn't want to make it seem like she was laughing at Mikan. _For some reason, she cared.. And that wasn't like her._

"Gimme that.."

Slowly getting them down her legs, she slide her hand back up, slowly parting Mikan's legs as she breathed in, quiet as she felt her breath hitch. A hand slowly came to find Mikan's, entwining their fingers together as she finally leaned forward and allowed her tongue to slide along the woman's heat, a soft sigh leaving her as she kept her eyes on Mikan.

When Mikan felt her pull down her underwear, a sudden anxiety overcame her and she felt like running away, but as Junko's hand took her own, all of it was blown away. This was _right._ And she knew she wanted it, more than anything.

"Ah.."

Then finally, she felt it. Her free hand went up to her mouth faster than she could realize it herself, pressing down on her lips a little too hard as she tried to stay quiet. Her hips shot forward, pressing against Junko. She was shaking, breathing heavily but as quiet as she could.

"J.. Junko.."

It was nothing but a whisper, but it was enough to drown out all the voices in her head mocking her for once.

_Th.. Thank you.._

Snickering against her, Junko inevitably picked her pace up. As much as she would have enjoyed to take things slow and make it torturous.. They weren't home. They were in a fucking dressing room. The thought alone made Junko excited, but she wouldn't shot it. Her licks were gentle, but quick, directly against the nurse's clit as she slowly ran her fingers along Mikan's inner thigh, trailing them up, but stopping them just beneath her cunt. The way she heard her name whispered almost made her stop. Swallowing for a moment, she just nodded, humming quietly against her pussy to let her know she heard her. 

Deciding that it would be easier to just bit her lip-Bloody, if needed-Mikan let her hand drop again, placing it on top of Junko's head and running her fingers through her soft locks. She was stunning with her hair down.

"P.. Mmh.. P-Please.."

Her pleas were so quiet she almost didn't hear them herself, but she hoped it would be enough for Junko.

_This is so much better than anything else.._

The nurse didn't even know what to compare the feeling to as her mind went blank, melting into a puddle with ever new lick. It was getting harder to breathe, but she knew that if she let anything slip, Junko would more than likely stop--And she'd rather did than let that happen.

"P-Please.."

_You sound so pathetic.._

Gazing up for a short moment, Junko smirked, her pace picking up before she slowly allowed a finger to gently press at Mikan's entrance. She was adorable.. And Junko wasn't sure if she was okay with it or not. Slipping the finger into Mikan, Junko kept her eyes on the nurse's, making sure she was alright, and most of all-Seeing her reactions. Reactions were everything to the Ultimate Despair after all~

When the finger entered her, Mikan shut her eyes so hard she almost saw dots dancing in the dark. A loud moan threatened to escape her, but instead she closed her fingers around Junko's hair, pressing her close while tugging a bit. Her cheeks were bright red, a bit of sweat from the exhaustion on her forehead. This was torture, but the sweetest kind of it. How she longed to scream her name and let the entire world know how good the fashionista made her feel.. But that would have to wait. All she knew is that she wanted to feel her more, and for it to never stop. 

_Please.. Destroy me, Junko..~_

Slowly beginning to pump her finger in and out of the nurse, eventually Junko allowed another to join in the equation. Keeping her pace on her clit, Junko slowly came to close her eyes, relishing the sweet taste overrunning her senses. Everything burned, but for once.. It burned _beautifully.._

Watching Mikan with a small moan, she stifled it quickly before continuing to eat the woman out, her fingers keeping their pace whilst she watched her.

Mikan had never come by the hands of someone else. Ever. So it came as a big surprise to her when she felt an orgasm coming that would change her world as she knew it. But she wasn't quite there yet, and being caught on that edge was frustrating. Almost grinding against Junko's face, she was begging for relief. If she had lost her mind just a little more, she would've started drooling, but for now she still had enough control over herself to avoid that.

Her breaths were growing heavier once again, almost so much that they were audible enough for anyone to hear. It didn't matter how much she tried to stay quiet-Junko just felt too good.

"J.. Junko.. P-Please.. I w-wanna.. Ah.."

Holding back a moan, she let her head drop back against the cold mirror for a moment before looking down at the girl between her legs again.

"I.. I'll be yours forever.. J.. Just.. Ah.."

_Make me come.. Please.._

She was getting louder which wasn't exactly ideal, but Junko was aware that there was nothing she could do about it. Although she was sure if someone heard, and definitely heard her name, there would be a problem. Not many people exactly shared her name.. Regardless, the fashionista kept her pace, being quick about it as she worked just a tad bit faster. She'd let the poor girl get off, it was the least she could do. But as she give her clit one final lick, she swiped her thumb along it, begging to god it would be enough to get the woman off as she rose from her knees rather quickly, pressing their lips together. They couldn't afford to be heard..

_"Come for me, Mikan.."_

Her voice was low, husk, and full of lust as she practically pounded the girl the best she could with her hand. She was adorable.. Junko couldn't ever get the sounds out of her head.. Quiet as she pressed their lips back together, she pressed against the nurse evermore, relishing in the warmth emanating off of her.

Feeling their lips connect, a sudden firework of euphoria and warmth exploded in her lower half before spreading into every last fiber of her body. She deepened the kiss, a bit of drool slipping from her lips as her eyes rolled back. For a second, she thought she couldn't hold back, but for her beloved she tried.

"Mn.. Mmmn!"

It wasn't loud, she was sure only Junko could hear her, but to make absolutely sure, she wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her close, digging her nails into her neck and shoulder as she did so. When she broke the kiss, her body trembled and she was certain she was sweating a bit too much, her head fell back against the mirror as she tried to catch her breath.

"F.. Fu.. Mm.. Junko.."

Her eyes opened again and all she could do was smile, dazed and more than content with how this had gone.

As she felt the girl come undone in her grasp, Junko smiled, slowly slipping her fingers out of Mikan. Their kiss broke, and soon enough she realized the feeling of nails digging into her flesh. Grumbling quietly, she pulled away a tad bit, slowly bringing her fingers up and placing them before Mikan.

"Heh.. Good girl.. Nice to know you can keep your mouth shut."

Cooing quietly, Junko gently ran a hand through Mikan's hair, trying to observe her own in the mirror, but she gave up for the most part with a soft chuckle.

"You did well, Dear.."

Mikan nodded, looking at Junko's fingers for a moment as if she didn't have a clue what it meant. Taking the fingers into her mouth, a quiet moan slipped as she sucked herself off of her fingers. With her tongue swirling around what had just been inside of her, Mikan wished she could just have them back where she needed them, but there was no time for that.

"S.. Sorry.." 

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she lowered her gaze, now visibly embarrassed. 

"Junko, d.. Did you plan all of this..?"

Watching her, Junko slowly allowed herself to relax. It was said and done for the time being, they could definitely pick things up later when they didn't have to worry about prying ears. The last thing she needed was for someone to hear her name and the paparazzi to start rolling in..

"Plan all of this?"

Raising a brow behind her black rimmed glasses, the fashionista shook her head, chuckling as she did so.

"I don't plan things, Snickerdoodle~ So not my style~~"

Taking her hand back with a small hum, she wiped them on Mikan's uniform as she handed the girl her clothes back.

"Keep it on by the way. Tags are already off, so they won't even notice. Everything is pretty much already de-tagged, sooooo.. We can just go home, kay~?"

_Free of charge, Dear. Free of fucking charge~_

Mikan's eyes widened while she took her uniform, putting it back on without hesitation.

"D.. Did you.. Already pay?"

There was a faint hope in her, but deep down she knew that she didn't.

"W.. Well.."

The word home made her blush.. _Yeah.. I suppose this is my home now._

"Yes.. Let's go home."

A shaking hand grabbed Junko's, ready for her to lead the way.

Junko shrugged her shoulders as she began to open the door, taking the bag along with them as she kept Mikan close to her. 

_"Sure, something like that~"_

As they began their journey out of the store, Junko kept her head down before a loud scream sounded throughout the store. Snickering beneath her breath, she grabbed Mikan's hand and darted out of the emergency exit, giggling as the alarms went off.


End file.
